1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for the safe and effective neutralization of mines and other unexploded ordnances.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexploded ordnances (UXOs) present complex and widespread humanitarian problems. Intra- and inter-national conflicts involve the use of various types of explosive weapons. Sometimes weapons such as bombs, grenades, and mortars fail to function as intended during deployment, leaving behind unattended and often highly sensitive UXOs. Other latent weapons such as mines, especially landmines, may function properly, but remain inactivated during conflict. In each of these instances, the UXO/landmine presents a prevalent threat to unsuspecting civilians and military personnel.
Various techniques have been used in the destruction of mines and other UXOs. One technique is to use shaped charges for driving a jet through the outer hull of a mine and into the primary mine explosive for consuming the explosive. Shaped charge devices have the drawback of requiring relatively large loads of explosive charge, which may be used for unintended, insidious purposes if an enemy or unauthorized personnel intercepts the shaped charge. Another technique comprises injecting a chemical into a mine to exothermically burn the primary mine explosive. Drawbacks to this chemical technique include chemical compatibility limitations (i.e., the injected chemical may not be capable of safely consuming the explosive), long chemical reaction times, and aggressive delivery techniques that may place the operator in peril. Another technique known as sympathetic detonation involves detonation of an explosive device to create a shockwave for exploding nearby mines. Sympathetic detonation presents the risk of collateral damage and lacks adequate effectiveness. According to yet another technique, torches have been mounted above mines to burn through the casing and consume the explosive. However, torches may become propulsive, and have limited underwater applicability.